


fever

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuKai [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fever, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongin has a fever and it's getting worse each inch the car drives. They're still way out from the dorms - luckily, Minseok has a titbit of knowledge handy.





	fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorldsJunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/gifts).



> _Mag, bby, thank you for showing me the wonderful world of XiuKai and helping me further better my writing, enjoy this trashy little pwp uwu ily_

They're in the car on the way back to the dorms when Jongin's whining becomes intolerable. They've spent all week at the beach recording some game show and, of course, Jongin spent too much time in the ocean. With the chill in their air, the flu crept up on him the day before they were due to come back. His whining hadn't been too bad - it was still cold enough to help his fever some - but now in the back of a seven seater car, seven bodies all squashed in for a four hour trip, he's unbearable. Every other word out of his mouth is tinged with a whine. Most of the members present in the car have already put earphones in, choosing to try and ignore him until they can get him into a cold shower. Minseok is the only one paying attention anymore, with Jongin pressed into his side and crying as he gently cards his hand through the younger male’s hair. It’s almost dripping with sweat and Minseok sighs. It’s still an hour until they reach the dorms and Jongin is only getting worse.  
  
With a quick glance to the their fellow members in the car, Minseok gently covers Jongin’s mouth and starts pushing the zipper on his jeans down. Jongin makes a noise in his throat and Minseok kisses his temple. “Relax, orgasming can help break a fever a little bit.”   
  
Jongin doesn’t respond, but opens his legs slightly. Minseok’s hand sneaks in through his flies. Jongin’s body sluggish arches up when Minseok’s warm palm cups him. His breathing hitches and Minseok pauses. Jongin’s aware of his boyfriend’s eyes on him and he just nods; it’s all he can do, throat raw and split from coughing.   
  
Jongin tilts his head back, staring at the car roof through half-lidded eyes as Minseok’s skin touches him. He can’t control the buck of his hips, his cock twitching to attention, almost as weak as he is. Minseok kisses his temple and starts moving his hand.   
  
It’s quick movements, squeezing softly here and there, and Jongin’s eyes roll back as he groans. He’s vaguely aware of a soft _Jesus_ and someone turning around and Minseok snorts a little. He covers Jongin’s mouth a little better, pressing harder so as not to disturb the others. HIs hand slows down a little and Jongin sighs softly against the soft skin on his lips. It’s almost coordinated how they move; Jongin’s hips pressing up, sinking Minseok’s hand down all the way to his pelvis before Minseok twists his hand back up, thumb pressing through Jongin’s slit.   
  
A weakened whimper slips from Jongin’s throat, buried into Minseok’s hand and Minseok moves his hand quicker. He twists his wrist, flicks his fingers, scratches his nails across Jongin’s oh so sensitive nerve. It’s everything he usually does but all at once and Jongin’s weak to it.   
  
His skin is on fire, his nerves alive and goosebumps rising. He’s sweating more now, harder, as he struggles to intake breath. It’s almost unbearable, the way Minseok is moving. It’s the practiced movements he’s learned over the months of their hidden relationship. Every tiny touch he knows that drives Jongin out of his mind and before he realises it, his hips are bucking.   
  
Fireworks are exploding behind Jongin’s eyelids, his chest is heaving and skin is blossoming.   
  
And then Minseok’s hand is gone, to return with some tissues and gently clean him as best he can. Jongin breathes harshly, head dropping onto Minseok’s shoulder.   
  
“Better, Nini?”   
  
Jongin makes a noise in his throat, immediately regretting it from the scratchy pain that causes him to cough. Minseok’s clean hand rubs his back, easing his airway and Jongin settles back down. His body is exhausted and his skin doesn’t feel too hot.   
  
Smiling, he hides his face into Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok’s arm wraps tightly around him and Jongin sighs softly. He feels safe here, nestled into the scent of coffee and cleaning, mint and lemon. Jongin smiles and gets as close as he can before finally, skin chilled, he can fall asleep.


End file.
